sarugetchufandomcom-20200213-history
Saru Get You ~On Air~
Saru Get You ~On Air~ (サルゲッチュ 〜オンエアー~) is a CGI animated television anime series produced by Xebec based on Sony's Ape Escape video game franchise. The series aired on TV Tokyo between April 8, 2006 and September 29, 2012. The story loosely adapts storylines from Ape Escape, Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed, and Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. A second season named Saru Get You ~On Air~ 2nd was aired. Story When Specter gets hold of a Pipo Helmet, he becomes intelligent and starts using monkeys to spread chaos around the world. Using their teleporter and gadgets, Kakeru, Hiroki, Natsumi and the Professor work to capture the monkeys and stop Specter's plans. More characters later join, such as the virtual girl Charu and mech genius Haruka. Characters * Kakeru: An energetic fourth-grade elementary school student. He is a hero who tries to catch Pipo Monkeys with his Get Net. The Professor is his friend. * Professor: A genius inventor who developed Pipo Helmet and a friend of Kakeru. Although he has a sense of justice and is a wonderful person, he is like blur and is one side like a child. * Natsumi: The Professor's granddaughter. She always handles Kakeru as a child with a victorious and cheerful personality. She supports Kakeru catching monkeys as laboratory operator. * Hiroki: Kakeru's best friend and rival, fourth grade of the same elementary school. He is a courteous and cool adolescent boy. He is a rich family's only son and has a subtle crush on Natsumi. * Kuuta: A white small monkey kept by Natsumi. He is a wanderer, and is currently missing. * Specter: A white monkey wearing Pipo Helmet awakened with supernatural power and an evil heart. He can speak in human language, and will conquer the world. * Pipo Monkeys: The monkeys who wore the Pipo Helmets and became a little bit smarter. Under the command of Specter, they cause mischiefs around the world. * Charu: A virtual A.I. assistant that the Professor developed. She can create a body for herself, and mostly help around the laboratory. She has a good moral. * Haruka: A Hi-Tech robot battle won champion. She is currently on tour to conventions around the world. She has a tight bond with Kakeru. Episodes # Frequence! Monkey Heaven # A Good Trip! Feeling like a Monkey # The Founder! A Navigator # Monkeys Having Fun! The Smile Monkey Resort # The World's Greatest Cooking Monkey # Monkey Searching For Romance # Monkey Shogun Rampage? # A Special Couples Journey # Even With Monkey Picasso # Monkey's Roadshow # Sudden Body Swap?! # Recollection! A Get You Summary! # Snowboard Spirit # Specter Goes Too Far # Monopoly Live Broadcast Monkey Fireworks Display # Kakeru's Win Percentage Challenge # Kuuta's Portrait # Pipo Ritual Opening Bell # Large Monkey Investigation Network # Suddenly Living in Space? # Suzukidoki! Remembrance # The Side of Specter That Even The Professor Won't Tell Us About! # Winning Monkey Maze # Race, Shame, Embarrassment, and Monkeys # Transformation Colosseum! # A World of Monkeys! Gallery Saru Get You! ~On Air~.png|Saru Get You! ~On Air~ Kakeru ~On Air~-0.png|Kakeru Hakaze.png|Hakaze Natsumi ~On Air~.png|Natsumi Hiroki.png|Hiroki Kuuta ~On Air~.png|Kuuta Specter ~On Air~.png|Specter Pipo Saru ~On Air~.png|Pipo Monkey Kakeru ~On Air~2.png|Kakeru with the Get Net. Pipo Saru ~On Air~2.png|A Pipo Monkey. Kakeru and Hakaze ~On Air~.png|Kakeru and Hakaze in the Lab. Category:Other Media Category:Animation